


I've missed you

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [7]
Category: Cinema Bizarre
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been almost five years since Cinema Bizarre broke up as a band. Lots of stuff happened, and now it’s all about to come back…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKS I'M SORRY

It’s been almost five years since Cinema Bizarre broke up as a band. Lots of stuff happened, and now it’s all about to come back…

Yu pushes the door to his apartment open and he sighs deep. Years have passed by since his band, Cinema Bizarre, decided to take a break for a year. That year turned into two years, three years… it’s been almost five years now and finally, after all that silence, the former band members have agreed on meeting up with each other. Yu has to admit he’s a little scared of meeting up with them because loads of stuff happened causing them to break up. He doesn’t know why, but he agreed on meeting up in his house, meaning the guys will arrive soon.  
And yes, indeed, it doesn’t take long for the bell to ring the first time. Yu makes his way towards the door to reveal Shin. “Hey, Shin!” He greats the former drummer and he steps aside to let him in. “Hi, Yu,” Shin says, a hint of shyness hidden in his voice. The guys give each other a quick hug when Yu has closed the door behind Shin. “You’re looking good, dude,” Shin says and Yu smiles. “You do too. Would you like something to drink?” He asks and Shin nods. “A coke would be nice,” he says and Yu walks towards the kitchen. “Sit down!” He says to his old friend and he gestures towards the couch.  
After a while, all the guys have arrived. Kiro is still a cute little monkey and Romeo and Strify both haven’t lost their arrogance. “Honestly, it’s nice to see you guys. I’ve missed it,” Yu says and he places glasses with coke on the table. Romeo nods. “Yeah, me too. How are all you guys doing?” 

The whole afternoon, the boys talk about their current lives. Yu notices that Kiro and Strify can’t stop eyeing each other. He smiles to himself. They were together in the time Cinema Bizarre still existed and he has to admit, they were really cute together. After dinner, the guys all get ready to leave. “Yu, can we talk?” Shin walks up to Yu, who nods. “Yeah, definitely,” he says. From all the guys, Shin has changed the most. His former long, blonde hair is now short and brown. His own colour. He has matured but Yu has to admit he liked the blonde Shin better.   
“What’s up?” He asks the slightly taller guy when they’re back on the couch. “I haven’t only missed Cinema Bizarre,” Shin starts off. “I’ve also missed you. Like, a lot,” he mutters the last part. “I know, Shin. I know. But, you have to admit, we were part of the reason the band broke up,” Yu says and Shin nods. “Yeah, I haven’t forgotten that but still. I’ve missed us. It was the wrong decision of me to break up with you,” he says, making Yu’s eyes go big. “Really?” The drummer nods. “Yeah. Really.”  
Slowly, Yu moves forwards and he places his hands on Shin’s cheeks. “I’ve missed you so much,” he mutters and kisses the other guy. Shin gasps but he kisses back anyways. “I’ve missed this too,” Yu mutters as they break apart. “Yeah, I did too,” Shin whispers and he looks at the black haired guy. “I also do miss your blonde hair, though. I really liked that on you,” Yu says as he lets his hands slide through Shin’s short hair. “Yeah, well, I just wanted something different. I know how much you liked it and it reminded me of the time we were together and the huge mistake I made,” he says and Yu nods. “I understand,” he says with a little smile.

That night, when Yu is laying in his bed, he thinks back at what happened five years ago. He and Shin had been dating for a little while. Well, it were a few months. Yu knew Shin was struggling with the relationship and the fact that they were always together, at home and on tour. Before they got together, Yu knew the end of the band was near. No one just knew when they’d break and decided to call it’s quits. It was when Shin broke up with Yu when the band decided it was time to stop the bullshit and each band member went their own way.

A few weeks after the meet-up the boys did, they meet again. This time, it’s way less awkward and they just have a good time, digging up old memories. “Guys, me and Kiro have to tell something,” Strify disclaims with a bright smile. “Let me guess. You’re back together,” Yu says and both boys nod happily. This didn’t surprise Yu, they were together when the band ended but after not seeing each other for a while, they broke up as well. “I’m happy for you,” Shin smiles and Yu and Romeo nod. “Dude, you should get back to living in Germany, we should hang out way more often,” Yu says to Romeo, who was his best friend but since Romeo is living in LA, and Yu in Germany, they don’t see each other as much as Yu would like to see him. “I know but I’m pretty content in Los Angeles. It’s a nice city,” Romeo answers and Yu nods. “I know. But in my opinion we should meet up way more often,” Yu replies. “I agree,” Romeo says, making Yu smile.

This time, Shin stays behind again. “Yu, we should also meet more often than we do,” he says. “Yeah, we should,” Yu mutters and he softly grabs Shin’s hands. “I’ve missed you,” he says, pulling the taller guy closer to kiss him. “Damn, Yu, your kisses are addictive,” Shin mutters between kisses. “Yours are too.” Slowly, the kisses heat up more and more and in the end, they end up where they’ve always ended up; the bedroom.

“Guys, this time me and Shin have to tell you something,” Yu says when the guys meet up again. “What? Are you back together?” Strify’s eyes almost pop out of his face. “Well… yeah,” Shin says and he pulls Yu a little closer. “Why?” Romeo wants to know. “Because I realized I made the biggest mistake I’ve ever made and we basically made up, so…” Shin says with a slight blush. “You know that’s the final cause which ended the band, right?” Kiro says and Shin nods. “That’s true, but don’t tell me you and Strify didn’t want to quit as well. It isn’t only my fault the band broke up,” Shin says, getting mad. Kiro nods. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m happy you’re back together.” Shin smiles. “Thank you. Maybe we can figure out the band, one day?” He says, hesitatingly. “I don’t know. We’ll see,” Strify says and the other boys nod. For now they’re happy with their lives.


End file.
